This invention relates to a pump and to a pump liner. More particularly, this invention relates to a multilayer pump liner.
Pump liners generally comprise rubber layers along the inner surfaces of the pump casings. In a recent departure from this practice, a pump is provided with a metal liner which is spaced from the pump casing and bolted thereto. In manufacture, this liner is cast, annealed, machined and heat treated. These production steps are time consuming and result in an expensive liner and pump.